Hold My Hand
by Kalium Iodida
Summary: "... Tanganmu dingin sekali." / SEVENTEEN FF / Meanie, lil' SoonHoon / Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo


Title: **Hold My Hand**

Character: Kim Mingyu and Jeon Wonwoo, -bonus Soonhoon-

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot is mine

* * *

 **Story Start!**

Mingyu terus memperhatikan penampilan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Belum menoleh sejak orang itu meletakkan pantatnya di atas kursi, dia hanya berkedip-kedip dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sedang objek yang diperhatikan akhirnya menoleh pada Mingyu, risi juga dipandangi terus-terusan. "Ada yang ingin kamu katakan?" tanyanya pada Mingyu.

"Eh?" reaksi yang sangat biasa dari seorang Kim Mingyu ketika kaget begitu orang yang diperhatikannya bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa memandangiku terus?" sekali lagi dia bertanya.

"Kamu sakit?" akhirnya ada juga yang ingin ditanyakan oleh Mingyu.

"Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jaket itu, tidak biasanya kamu pakai jaket."

"Pagi ini dingin."

"Iya sih, tapi aneh saja." Benar, ini memang sedikit aneh. Sosok di samping Mingyu itu tak pernah sekali pun memakai jaket ke sekolah. Bahkan ketika dia sakit sekali pun. Lalu sekarang hanya karena dingin dia pakai jaket ke sekolah.

"Suka-suka aku," sahut orang yang dikomentari Mingyu.

Percakapan itu selesai. Si anak berjaket lebih memilih membaca sebuah buku yang kalau diperhatikan sepertinya bukan buku pelajaran. Sedang yang satunya, meskipun masih penasaran dia lebih memilih menyalin tugas yang belum dia selesaikan.

Pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak pukul 8 pagi dan beberapa menit lalu sudah masuk jam pelajaran ke-3. Anak yang memakai jaket sejak pagi itu melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya sebentar, pukul 10.27. Lalu menyembunyikan tangannya di balik jaketnya yang agak kebesaran itu. Dia meringis sedikit dan bergumam, "Sudah cukup siang dan aku masih seperti ini."

"Wonwoo, bolpoin merah." Tangan kanannya menengadah ke arah seseorang di sampingnya, sedangkan wajahnya sama sekali tak berpaling dari buku catatan di hadapannya.

Dia yang merasa terpanggil langsung membolak-balik buku-buku di hadapannya, berharap menemukan bolpoin merah yang tadi dipinjamnya dari anak yang memanggilnya. Setelah menemukannya tangan kirinya terjulur ke samping kirinya untuk memberikan bolpoin itu pada pemiliknya.

Tangan mereka bersentuhan. Bolpoin merah itu sudah berada ditangannya, tapi dia malah meraih telapak tangan si pemberi bolpoin. Membuat Wonwoo menoleh ketika merasa telapak tangan seseorang menggenggamnya erat.

"Apa lagi, Mingyu?" tanyanya malas.

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar sakit. Tanganmu dingin sekali," kata Mingyu dengan ekspresi khawatirnya yang berlebihan.

"Aku tidak sakit, hanya sedikit kedinginan."

"Tapi ini sudah siang." Ya, kalau dilihat baik-baik sekarang memang sudah siang, matahari sudah tinggi dan udara sudah menghangat.

"Aku memang sering seperti ini kalau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Nanti kalau sudah jam makan siang juga sudah hangat lagi," jelasnya pada Mingyu. Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu khawatir, tapi memang kalau dia tidak banyak gerak dari pagi yang ada dia akan tetap kedinginan sampai siang.

"Jam makan siang masih lama. Tanganku cukup hangat, pegang saja kalau masih kedinginan."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan seseorang di sampingnya. Dia pun balik menggenggam telapak tangan Mingyu, membawa tangan mereka menggantung di antara mereka. Berharap dengan begitu dia tak harus kedinginan lagi.

 **-FINISH-**

* * *

Hello everybody! Apa kabar? Adakah yang kenal sama saya? Pasti nggak, saya bukan orang terkenal sih. Cerita pertama, pendek, abal pula. Saya hanya sedang flashback ketika saya masih sekolah, kedinginan sampai -minimal- jam 11 pagi dan selalu disangka anak aneh.

Aslinya ini cerita karakternya Soonhoon, tapi nggak jadi. Alasannya ada di bawah. Baca saja sampai habis.

Kalau pengen ngobrol sama saya lewat PM bisa.

Saya punya cerita lain yang agak panjang. Kalau jadi oneshoot bikin bosan, jadinya dibagi 3 chapter. Karakter utamanya Mas/? Woozi. Ada yang mau?

* * *

 **-BONUS-**

"Jihoon-ah, lihat mereka."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah itu sangat manis?"

"Lalu kamu mau apa?"

"Ji, apa sekarang kamu tidak ingin berpegangan tangan seperti mereka."

"Jika kita melakukannya sekarang aku tidak akan bisa menulis, Soonyoung bodoh."

"Ah, iya ya. Betapa beruntungnya Mingyu itu kidal."

"Kita bisa melakukannya saat pulang bersama nanti."

"Eh?" berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang melongo tak percaya atas apa yang barusan dikatakan sosok mungil di sampingnya.

 **-END-**

* * *

Thank you^^

Kalium Iodida

060816


End file.
